Perverso
by Vismur
Summary: Steve recibe una llamada de un hospital.


_**Titulo: **__Perverso_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hawaii Five-0_

_**Fandom secundario:**__ House M.D,_

_**Pareja:**__ Steve/Danny_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ A__ lea1-santome quien "sutilmente", quería un crossover de estas dos series._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0, House M.D. y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PERVERSO**

- Steve, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kono, mientras veía a su jefe un poco inquieto.

- No te preocupes Kono, estoy bien – dijo forzadamente, hace una semana que Danny había ido de vacaciones con Grace a Nueva Jersey, y al SEAL le parecía una eternidad, ya quería que fuera viernes de la semana que viene para que él regrese.

- … - Kono solamente negó con la cabeza.

El teléfono celular sonó, Steve contesto de inmediato, seguramente era Danny.

- Buenas tardes, ¿El comandante Steve Mcgarrett? – esa no era la voz de Danny, se dijo ahora más inquieto.

- El mismo – contesto, ahora un poco preocupado.

- Le llamó para informarle que el Detective Danny Williams está ingresado en el hospital Princeton-Plainsboro de Nueva Jersey… - Steve se quedo de piedra.

- ¿Danny está ingresado? – pregunto tontamente al celular, y sin decir pio salió a la velocidad de la luz de la oficina colgando el celular. Tenía un vuelo que hacer inmediatamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Si señor… ¿señor?… - la doctora Cameron vio el teléfono, suspirando colgó.

- ¿Te ha colgado? – pregunto una voz a un lado de ella.

- Al parecer – dice un poco nerviosa.

- Lo que me faltaba, que venga para acá – dice Danny mientras se hunde en su almohada.

- Papá, ¿Tío Steve viene con nosotros? – pregunta Grace mientras apoya sus bracitos en la cama.

- Al parecer cariño – suspira mientras le toca la cabeza.

- ¿Viene para acá? – pregunta Cameron mientras revisa los papeles.

- Por supuesto –

3 horas después…

- Señorita busco a Danny Williams – un hombre moreno estaba en recepción. La doctora Cameron, Chase y Foreman pasaban solo por casualidad, cuando lo vieron.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto intrigada, los familiares del mencionado ya habían salido hace dos horas para su casa, llevándose a la niña.

- Steve McGarrett – la doctora solo pudo quedar perpleja.

- ¿De Hawaii?

- Así es

- ¿El vuelo no toma 8 horas? – pregunto tontamente, le acaba de hablar hace 3 horas, era imposible cruzar todo el país en tiempo relativamente corto.

- En un vuelo comercial, ahora, ¿Dónde está mi pareja? – pregunto mientras la enfermera le daba un número y salía corriendo a dicho lugar.

- Quizás debamos hacer más exámenes – lo primero que vio Steve, fue a su Danny en una camilla, despierto, tocando su frente irritado, su pierna derecha estaba enyesada, y levantada con un arnés. Lo segundo que vio fue a un hombre que parecía todo menos doctor.

- Ya le dije, me rompí la pierna, entiende, la pierna, no tengo nada más – dijo enfadado, solo por que tenia rota la pierna, si no estaba seguro que ya se le hubiera ido encima para golpearlo.

- Tu hostil carácter desenfrenado puede ser causado por algún golpe que no hemos visto – el doctor ni siquiera se inmuto, cojeando suavemente mientras se acercaba.

- Lo que me pone de mal humor es su persistencia, ¡Que estoy bien joder! – parecía que la paciencia se le estaba acabando, y con o sin pierna, alguien iba a recibir un disparo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto rápidamente, Danny puso una mirada de alivio cuando lo vio.

- Este paciente presuntuoso, quiere hacer mi trabajo – contesto sin más el hombre, diciéndolo sin tacto.

- Este me ha mantenido secuestrado dos días en observación – dijo con un puchero, que para Steve era adorable.

- ¿Dos días? ¿Tuviste un accidente de coche? – pregunto preocupado.

- ¡No! ¡Que están exagerando! – volvió a fruncir el ceño el rubio.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo han mantenido en observación dos días? – pregunto al doctor, House solo vio sus uñas maravillado.

- Se que existe la estupidez máxima, pero romperse la pierna con una botella de plástico parece muy sospechoso – dijo sin más, Danny solo se avergonzó mientras intentaba matar con la mirada al doctor, Steve solo parpadeo confundido.

- ¿Te rompiste la pierna con una botella de plástico? – pregunto para sí Steve incrédulo – hombre si has sobrevivido explosiones, ráfaga de balas, secuestros, arranques de ira, casi asesinar a muchos sospechosos, ¿Y una botella de plástico te rompe una pierna?

- Steve cállate, que todo lo demás es culpa tuya – cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien llévate a tu noviecito a completar su luna de miel y dejen la cama para alguien que si lo necesita – concluyó mientras salía de la habitación.

- Voy a matarlo – dijo Danny mientras veía con odio la espalda de House mientras desaparecía.

- Vamos Danny vámonos – mientras se acercaba – te ayudare – mientras quitaba con cuidado el arnés.

- ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? – pregunto curioso mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

- En un supersónico, que nos espera en el aeropuerto para llevarnos a Hawaii – dice simplemente levantando a estilo nupcial a Danny – no hay tiempo que perder.

- ¡Steve! ¡Bájame! – empieza a moverse, pero su jefe es más fuerte.

- Grace ya nos espera, por eso tarde más – dice simplemente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- ¡Steve!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buen trabajo House – dice Cuddy feliz mientras ve los videos de lo que había pasado, el hombre solo rodo los ojos molesto.

- Si, si lo que sea, ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa? – pregunta moviendo sus piernas.

- Claro, Wilson y tú tienen una semana para ustedes sin interrupciones – dice corriéndolo con la mano.

- Loca – sale de la habitación solo para ir por su James y vivir la vida loca una semana.

- Te dije que iría – la cámara de la web-cam estaba prendida, donde una sonriente Kono recibía el material recabado – Aunque fue muy extremo romperle la pierna .

- Eso fue un accidente, ¿Quien iba a saber que se rompería la pierna?, pero no hay quejas, en una semana tendrás videos de mis doctores, puse cámaras en su casa – sonrisa escabrosa.

- Espero ansiosamente a eso


End file.
